Runaway Love
by dorothyITSFACT
Summary: Three girls. Three boys. One bus, BART, airplane. They ran in fear. They lived in harmony. rated T for cutting & minor violence. JBxOC not hannah related.
1. Chapter 1

Runaway Love ;D

Yes I deleted my other stories, Im sorry! I got bored with them.

Jonas Brothers will appear LATER in the story ;

Disclaimer: yadayadayada I dont own anything except my own character

* * *

A horrible mistake, I made a horrible mistake. I just got into high school, in the middle of my sophmore year. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Staring back at me was not a girl I knew, it was a complete stranger. It made me want to kill the stranger. A spare pair of scissors lay above the sink. I grabbed it, holding it to my skin. With a quick swift move, blood gushed out of my arm. I felt no pain but my stomach did. My lunch came hurling out of me through my mouth.

After taking a shower, I came to one conclusion, there was only one thing i could do. I knew that Jared would want to protect me, but he wouldn't leave Emma. He wouldn't leave California for me. Im just Briella, his best friend that never mattered to him. I wasn't perfect. Emma was. I texted two of my best friends, Cierra & Angela, the message was clear : _pack up, we're leaving california._

Both Cierra & Angela were my best friends, Cierra used to cut, she hated her life, Angela was the same. We needed each other to survive. I never left them for more than a week. They wanted to leave too, way before all this happened. They just never wanted to leave me. Now was the perfect time.

My parents were out, they didn't care. They used to, now I was just a filthly piece of shit. They paid the phone bills, they'd track my phone down. I tossed it aside, I have a whole school day to steal a phone. Instead of my binder and pens, I stuffed my backpack with clothes and money. I only had about 500 bucks. But I knew that Angela had more than 1000 and Cierra had maybe around the same as me. The whole day flew by, I pretended to dress in my volleyball clothes. I did put them on, I asked my friend if I could see her phone, swiping it and inserting a brand new sim card. I went out to go grab my water bottle, I was really grabbing my backpack and running down the street and onto the bus.

"You guys got everything?", they nodded, we were all tired of our lives, time for a new beginning. I had asked my parents for lunch money when in reality I didn't eat anything, I saved up for this all year. We got to the bart station where we rode to the airport. Three tickets to New York, was about all we had put together. I swiped about 300 bucks from my dad in the morning so we'd survive.

We got off the plane, feeling tired. "Before I forget", I muttered to myself as we found a random place under the bridge to sleep, I sent Jared a text message on my old phone : _I made a mistake, and I'm starting over. I'll always love you, Briella._

* * *

**okay heres the deal : briella is anorexic, shes was in love with jared, but hes in love with emma. he knows about her problems including cutting, cierra & angela are based on my real friends. so yes. this is sorta in a way my story. my real life story.**


	2. Chapter 2

hmmmm HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO! haha x this chapter was kinda random O.O hehe so yeahhh

disclaimer: fine go torture me and tell me how i don't own the jobros or disney :P

* * *

"Ow!", Cierra said as I chucked a box of hair dye at her. I laughed in amusement. Her hair was already in different colors, but I felt it was necessary in a way, "But Ella, my hairs already..", she took a deep breath, "black, brown, blonde, pink, red and yellow", that sure was a mouthful. xD

"What's the difference between blonde and yellow?", Angela questioned, trying to juggle three bottles of hair dye. Key word: TRYING.

"Well-"

"Don't-", I started.

"OW!", the hair dye plunked Angelas head and obviously made a PLUNK sound.

"Perfect, you can be tie dye girl", I laughed. We were in the public park's bathroom. After dying our hair, my hair turned out to be black/orange and neon highlights. Ha, what I've always dreamed of. Cierra's hair turned out purple and blue while Angela's hair went red and neon highlights.

"Oh comeon! Why don't I have neon highlights again?!"

"Because, we ran out of hair dye and I'm not buying anymore", I smirked, walking out of the bathroom. I heard the high pitches of random girls screaming.

"Uhm, is it just me or do you guys hear that too?"

"I wish it was just you, then my ears would still be intact -.-", I replied, dragging them into the crowd. I never wanted to wonder, I wanted to know.

**NJ POV**

"When you look me in the eyes...", I sang while playing the piano. The concert was fairly small, in my opinion. I stared out into the crowd as all the girls got into it. Three girls stood out, they didn't fit in. Not that its a bad thing. One of those three girls caught my attention the most, she had black/orange and neon highlights in her hair. Her face showed many scars. She was dressed head to toe in purple and white volleyball uniform, mostly ripped. Still she looked beautiful. And I wanted to find her.

**B POV**

It was a concert, I didn't know who the performers were, only that girls loved them and they're supposedly REALLY FAMOUS.

"Hey, you wait-"

More screams drowned out that voice as our little trio made our way behind the stage almost back to our small home under the bridge. I turned around to look at the screaming fans once again, their attention was on us. And I hated attention. Before I knew it, I crashed into someone taller than me. But then again, everybody's taller than me.

"Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry!"

"Orange hair? I LOVE YOU!", we both shouted at the same time. I literally rolled on the floor laughing. The dark haired guy went jumping around yelling, "I WANT RED BULL!", I kepted on laughing. It was hilarious that a dude older than me can act so immature. xD

"...What are you laughing at?", Angela asked, the screams obviously drowned out the whole conversation.

"Either Ella and that stranger has gone crazy or Bri loves the grass O.O"

* * *

obviously that random guy is joe, they meet kevin and nick soon! ;D REVIEW press that blue button.. wait or is it purple O.O

these are the things that I wonder... AND NOT ANYTHING SCIENCETIFIC! ... i hate science -.-


End file.
